Halcyon Days
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Y es casi gracioso, piensa, mientras acaricia la nieve que se acerca en las ramas y se abraza a las mantas sobre sus hombros, porque no habrá un día en el que deje de amanecer, y dará igual si ella está ahí para verlo o no. Pero las cosas cambian, el último día del invierno, cuando escucha al chico de cabello rubio tocar la guitarra en el tren. / Adrinette.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU. Las letras de las canciones que aparecen son de mi propiedad. Esto quiere decir que las he inventado exclusivamente para este fic y sinceramente fueron cosas que salieron en el momento, aunque tienen relación con la temática del fic. Cualquier parecido con letras de la realidad es pura coincidencia y no me hago cargo de nada (?).

* * *

 **Halcyon Days.**

 _adrinette_

* * *

Todas las mañanas observa el sol decirle buenos días. Es un saludo discreto, escrito en celeste y anaranjado sobre el cielo, las nubes son los puntos suspensivos y la nieve sobre los edificios un subrayado desprolijo. Las ramas secas de los árboles se asoman debajo de su ventana, no hay pajarillos ni mariposas como en verano, y la nieve blanca forma colchones tan bonitos que siempre se le antoja acostarse sobre ellos. Por supuesto se caería, y peor, pasaría mucho frío, así que no lo hace. Se limita a observarla, y dibuja con el dedo líneas largas y curvas, recostada sobre la ventana y con el cabello revuelto porque acaba de levantarse de la cama. Cuando acaba de amanecer y el cielo se ha vuelto celeste (enterito, enterito), Marinette suspira, cierra la ventana y se envuelve en sus sábanas y frazadas. Entonces regresa a la cama y durante un par de minutos cierra los ojos hasta que suena la alarma y tiene que irse a enfrentar el mundo.

Es una rutina silenciosa y con aroma a café con mucha crema, el que toma todos los días hasta llegar al subterráneo. Con las carpetas de diseños y fotografías bajo los brazos y la falda morada hasta las rodillas bailando entre sus pasos apurados. El cabello bien recogido en un moño apretado y el flequillo indomable acariciándole las pestañas.

Ni bien se sube al tren, se hunde en el primer asiento libre que encuentra y se desconecta de la realidad inmediatamente. Escucha lejano, el ruido de la maquinaria moviéndose por los túneles, oscuros, efímeros. Y revisa sus cuadernos, repletos de sus mejores dibujos, vestidos de noche, atuendos de día, modelos de piernas interminables y facciones felinas. Se pregunta si hoy será el día en el que tendrá éxito y por fin podrá comenzar sus sueños. Es una posibilidad que constantemente se aleja más, junto a los días que pasan y las nubes que nadan en el cielo. El tiempo avanza y eventualmente vuelve a aparecer ese amanecer inefable detrás de su ventana, como un cuadro pintado con el alma misma. Y es casi gracioso, piensa, mientras acaricia la nieve que se acerca en las ramas y se abraza a las mantas sobre sus hombros, porque no habrá un día en el que deje de amanecer, y dará igual si ella está ahí para verlo o no.

Pero no tiene más opciones, porque es una persona ingenua, y seguirá despertando temprano para ver el mismo cielo remoto de todos los días, y tomará el mismo café dulce y tomará el mismo tren para intentar conseguir sus sueños.

Es el último día de invierno cuando pasa. Sobre el sonido abrumador del tren moviéndose rápidamente, se escucha una canción. Marinette no lo nota al comienzo, porque está perdida en su mundo de ilusiones cuando sucede. Pero poco a poco la melodía comienza a hacerse paso en el ruido de su mente, introduciéndose paso a paso como quien entra por primera vez al mar.

Alza la cabeza en busca del responsable, y a varios metros de distancia lo ve. Un muchacho rubio toca la guitarra y canta a media voz. Marinette se pregunta cómo se hace escuchar entre tanto ruido, pues su voz parece difuminarse en el aire, pero llega a sus oídos de un modo que no logra explicar.

Le observa desde su sitio durante largos minutos, hasta que el tren para y el rubio agradece y se marcha. Inmediatamente percibe que no es muy inteligente, pues no ha pedido dinero ni nada por el estilo. Sólo ha cantado y se ha ido, ha desaparecido tan fácilmente como el sol entre los matices oscuros cuando cae la noche. Así de inevitable.

Al día siguiente Marinette tiene una cita con cuatro mujeres para ajustar los últimos detalles de los vestidos de dama de honor que ella ha confeccionado. Son trabajos como aquél los que le ayudan a mantenerse día a día, y la ayuda amorosa de sus padres, que sueñan tanto como ella en verla triunfar. Efectivamente no toma el tren, ni su café. Es una pequeña excepción a su rutina que de vez en cuando aparece para traerle dinero a los bolsillos. Sin embargo, la voz del muchacho rubio resuena en su cabeza todo el día.

— _It's gonna happen someday, just keep on playing your favorite song. Stay on the way, stay on the way…_

Las letras se mezclan con los acordes de la guitarra y su voz meliflua, pero distante, le acaricia las mejillas, y el cuello y las rodillas.

Cuando Marinette vuelve a subirse al tren, instintivamente busca su presencia. El tren está más lleno hoy, y le cuesta hallarle. Es la música quien le encuentra primero, y luego, entre las figuras borrosas del resto de los pasajeros, lo ve a él.

Así pasa el tiempo, tres días, y ella le escucha. Cinco días y canta junto a él. Una semana, dos semanas y el sonido de su voz se ha vuelto una constante que teme perder.

— _Don't look at me. Don't raise your voice. Time is over, I've made my choice. My heart is burning, yet your eyes are still cold. Nothing can stop me, my soul is gold…_

Marinette continúa cantando, despacito, imperceptible para nadie más que ella. Sin embargo, el muchacho se ha detenido. Alza la cabeza confundida y le busca entre la gente. El movimiento del tren parece no existir para él, no obstante, ahora tambalea, aferrado a su guitarra y con la mirada en el suelo.

Por primera vez, Marinette siente que las palabras no son suyas.

El chico se queda callado hasta que el tren para. Agradece y se va. Marinette se queda viendo la salida con un nudo en la garganta. Una incómoda sensación de que debería de haber hecho algo. Y no tiene sentido, porque, ¿qué podría haber cambiado ella?

Por fin ha terminado los cuatro vestidos y los observa satisfecha. Son de un tono típico de dama de honor, pero se las ha arreglado para hacer un trabajo espectacular, o al menos así lo han calificado sus clientas. De vuelta su estudio está vacío, con retazos de tela, hilos, la plancha todavía encendida y la máquina de coser en el medio del desastre. Se siente extraña, a pesar de que ahora tiene dinero en las manos y es una cantidad abundante. Más que suficiente para ella sola. Inmediatamente confirma otros trabajos y se pone a hacer lo suyo. El atardecer se ciñe sobre su ventana con sus tonos tan primaverales y tan cálidos. Y Marinette suspira profundamente, porque está comenzando a cansarse de ser una espectadora, una oyente, y nunca nada más.

—Gracias a todos por escuchar mi música… Hoy traigo una nueva canción.

En todo este tiempo, es la primera vez que se ha sentado justo frente a él. Jamás habían coincidido de esa manera, y Marinette está fascinada de al fin verle la cara tan cerca. Es como si hubiesen sido formalmente presentados, más allá de nombres y apellidos.

— _I'm dying to fly away. But my wings are broken, cause I'm only a naive prey. You're my hunter, and I don't have a hideaway. I don't have a hideaway…_

Su voz se evapora entre las notas de la guitarra, que se deslizan entre sus dedos y ascienden, paseando entre las personas. Entonces Marinette lo nota, lo triste que sus palabras suenan hoy. Como en una continuidad angustiante de la interrupción que hace unos días cortó su cantar.

Y de pronto se detiene. El muchacho alza el rostro y mira a sus alrededores. Como persiguiendo una respuesta, y Marinette siente en el corazón que debe responder. Pero no sabe qué decir, no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sólo le observa, tambalearse sin decir nada, mirando, buscando. Es cuando Marinette lo entiende, sólo una cosa resuena más fuerte que cualquier canción dentro del tren, y es la agria indiferencia que les rodea, como en un abrazo apabullante e imposible de destrozar.

Entones el tren se detiene. El joven se hace camino entre la gente que baja rápidamente y Marinette salta de su asiento. Choca, se tropieza, pero logra bajar e inmediatamente le busca con la mirada.

Localiza su espalda alejándose, la guitarra ya en su estuche descansa sobre uno de sus hombros, y el cabello rubio despeinado se agita por sus pasos apurados.

— _It's gonna happen someday, just keep on playing your favorite song. Stay on the way, stay on the way_ —las palabras simplemente se escapan de su boca, a medida que corre para alcanzarle—. _Halcyon days will come, don't lose your hope. Stay with me, on the route of life._

— _Stay with me, on the route of life._

Sus voces se funden en una sola. Marinette se paraliza, mientras él voltea y le observa directo a los ojos, tan profundo, tan primaveral.

—No te vayas.

Él no dice nada, demasiado anonadado como para contestar.

—Hoy… Esperaba oír tu nueva canción.

—¿Tú… me escuchabas?

Marinette asiente tímidamente, el corazón le late _allegrissimo._

—Vaya —dice, asombrado y con una pequeña sonrisa asomando entre sus labios—. Creí que nadie lo hacía.

—¿Estás bromeando? Desde la primera vez que te escuché me volví tu fan —admite Marinette, riendo—. Q-quiero decir… sólo… me gusta mucho tu música.

El muchacho comienza a reír de pronto. Es una risa colorida y tan genuina, que Marinette siente cosquillas en las manos. La felicidad que emana de su voz es inocente, reconfortante y de algún modo, Marinette se siente capaz de todo.

—Gracias —dice despacito, sólo para ellos dos—. Me llamo Adrien.

Le extiende la mano y Marinette duda por un segundo, pero se recompone y le devuelve el gesto. Hay chispas en sus ojos verdes, como de fuego artificial y electrizante emoción.

—Soy Marinette. Es un gusto.

—El gusto es mío.

—Entonces… ¿podría escuchar el resto de la nueva canción?

Adrien sonríe juguetón.

—Ah, sería bueno que primero escuches la historia que la inspiró. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

Marinette abraza sus cuadernos y libros, y asiente. Se alejan por la calle hablando de todo, cantando un poco y riendo mucho. El cielo del atardecer tiñe la ciudad a medida que avanza, oscureciendo los edificios e iluminando los faroles.

El mañana traerá un nuevo capítulo, y un nuevo amanecer se asomará por su ventana. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, está ansiosa por desearle los buenos días.

 **...**

* * *

 **Oh, the fluff. Hace muchísimo no escribo nada, estaba con un bloqueo tremendo y creo que por fin he conseguido derrotarlo. Esta idea surgió el año pasado y nada, mejor tarde que nunca (?). Espero que les haya gustado lo cursi del final, que btw es abierto y puede continuar como ustedes quieran. Si ven algún errorcito, pls díganmelo en un review.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Las opiniones son muy bienvenidas~**

 **Hiyorin.**


End file.
